wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is the (former) third antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. She is a character in the game Sugar Rush who is Vanellope's arch-rival. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both Taffyta and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked by completing the first track Sweet Ride. She is often shown with a lollipop. Her theme is strawberry hard candy. Her signature kart is the fast racing Pink Lightning. Biography Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. Since she's second only to Turbo, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the random roster race, Taffyta seems second only to King Candy about getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split until they are chased off by Ralph. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. When Vanellope is later revealed to be princess, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior. She then befriends Vanellope and redeems herself. Appearance Taffyta is a small tan-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair, a strawberry helmet, light pink shirt, dark pink jacket with a skirt, and pink and white tights and shoes. She has bright blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a pink visor while racing. Images Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg Taffyta Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website Taffyta and Kart.PNG|Taffyta and her Pink Lightning Taffyta Game Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Taffyta Motion Graph.gif|Taffyta's winning animation imagesCA536Z2S.jpg Taffyta Racer.jpg Taffyta Racer Box.jpg Taffyta Racer Box 2.jpg Taffyta Plush.jpg|Taffyta plush Taffyta Doll.jpg Taffyta Doll Box.jpg Taffyta Pin|Taffyta pin Taffyta Poster.png Taffyta Poster 2.png Taffyta Poster 3.png cartoontaffyta.jpg imagesCAN6ZD72.jpg tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco2_250.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo7_1280.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo2_1280.png|"Stay Sweet!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo5_500.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco5_250.png racers.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo6_500.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco6_250.png tumblr_mjvipk5PeJ1qgd31fo1_400.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco7_250.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo9_500.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco8_250.png 1080-Wreck-it-Ralph-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-33884566-1920-808.jpg|link=Taffyta 2 tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco9_250.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo3_1280.png imagesCA7PM2DF.jpg Taffyta Angry.gif|Taffyta taffyta in racekart.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo10_1280.png imagesCAXC61U5.jpg imagesCAQ6V0SK.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo1_400.png SaltwaterTaffyTears.png|"I'm trying, but...it won't stop!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo4_400.png|Taffyata giving a thumbs up to Vanelleope Taffyta and Vanellope.png|So we are friends right ? Memorable Quotes * (To Vanellope) "You'll never be a racer because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" * "Stay sweet!" * (To Vanellope) "You're just an accident waiting to happen." * (When Vanellope tells Taffyta to stop crying after she made her think she would be executed because of her bullying towards her) "I'm trying but it won't stop!" * "The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope; to protect us." * "Light 'em up, Candlehead!' * "Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race." * "There is NO WAY that I am racing with a glitch." * "The glitch!" * "We don't want to die!" * "We are so sorry about the way we treated you. * (When she falls into red velvets causing an accident.) "WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" * (To Vanellope in the race) "I told you-You're just an accident waiting to happen!" * (To Vanellope) "Oh Vanellope, it's so YOU. But you have to back out of the race. Yeah." * (About Vanellope) "Oh! NOW I remember. She's our princess!" Names in Other Languages Trivia * Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket- all the other girl racers wear a top with a short skirt. * Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. *She is also the only racer to wear gloves. *When Vanellope grabbed Taffyta to stop her from destroying her kart, Vanellope glitched and so did Taffyta. *Her candy theme is strawberry rock sweets , yet her name has a reference to Taffy Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Racers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers